Lost Memories
by MyLadyMoony
Summary: En la infancia todo es más bello, más puro y más inocente. No se debe pensar dos veces lo que vas a hacer, porque, al fin y al cabo, eres un niño y podras enmendar tus errores despues. Del como Thor puede hacer sonrojar y enojar a Loki al mismo tiempo con facilidad ¿Sabes lo que es un beso indirecto? .:.:. Child!Thorki Fluff .:.:. Pre-TDW


**Titulo: **_Lost Memories_

**Pareja:** _Child!Thorki. Muy leve y suave_.

**Agradecimientos: **_A mi Kevyn hermosa por haber leido esto y tomarse el tiempo de darme su opinion ¡I Love U! :D_

**N/A: **_Es un pequeño Drabble de un momento perdido en la infancia de nuestros queridos principes. Porque yo se que un dia ambos se amaron. Disculpen cualquier error de ortografia. En fin, disfrutenlo._

.:.: _**L**__ost__** M**__emories_:.:.

_**By: Lady Odinson**_

**A**fuera hacia un dia soleado, el sol resplandecía en todo su esplendor y en el cielo no había ni una sola nube, ambos príncipes de Asgard recién habían finalizado con sus lecciones y Frigga les había dado permiso para salir y jugar un rato.

Thor ansiaba jugar en el pasto mojado bajo el sol, mientras que Loki... Bueno, el solo quería hallar una sombra bajo un árbol para poder leer. Ambos eran pequeños y diferentes, así como el sol y la luna.

Al salir al patio, Thor comenzó a corretear por todos lados y a hacer muecas extrañas, Loki negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el pasto, sintiendo el suave rocio mojarle la ropa. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción abrió el libro que su madre le había regalado y comenzó a leer.

—¡Hey, Loki! Vamos a jugar— grito el rubio, corriendo hacia su hermano.

Por su parte, el pelinegro resoplo.

— Thor, sólo quiero leer. Jugaremos luego.

—Oh vamos, sólo un rato y te dejo en paz ¿Si?— suplico con ojos brillantes.

—Esos ojos no funcionan conmigo—sentencio, afilando la mirada, sin ceder ni un segundo ante el cachorro que tenía por hermanó.

Después de mucho insistir, Loki finalmente accedió a jugar un rato con el rubio; corretearon y fingieron pelear con un par de varitas que encontraron entre los matorrales, treparon arboles y rieron un buen rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Cuando el menor se canso, tomo su libro y se recostó bajo la protectora sombra de un gran árbol. Thor aun no se cansaba, sin embargo, se sentó al lado de su hermano y lo observo leer. Frunció el ceño, removiendose en su lugar y jugueteando con su manos, definitivamente el estar sentado, quietito y sin hacer ni un sonido no era para él. Con gran esfuerzo, intento seguir la lectura con su hermano, pero no entendió nada de los extraños símbolos en libro, por lo que prefirió enfocar su mirada en el rostro infantil del pelinegro; le gustaba bastante ver como Loki leía, la manera en que sus labios se fruncían y como sus cejas se juntaban ligeramente en señal de concentración, era un espectáculo del que siempre le gustaba disfrutar (a pesar de debía mantenerse calladito y sin moverse).

Distraídamente, Loki metió la mano a su bolsillo y extrajo un dulce, el cual -después de quitarle la envoltura- metió en su boca, saboreando la acides del caramelo.

Mientras tanto, Thor observo todo eso con gran inquietud, de repente anhelaba ansiosamente un dulce como el del pelinegro.

—Loki...

—¿Hmm?

—¡Quiero un dulce!

El menor miro a su hermano con tranquilidad.

—Hay muchos en casa, solo ve y toma los que se te plazcan.

—Pero no quiero cualquier dulce, quiero ese— señalo la boca de Loki con insistencia.

—Thor, ya esta en mi boca, olvidalo.

—Quiero ese dulce hermano.

Inmediatamente Loki reconocio el tono de voz que uso Thor, era el mismo tono que usaba cuando quería conseguir algo a cualquier costo. El menor suspiro y se saco de la boca lo que quedaba del caramelo, no quería empezar a pelear con Thor así que simplemente le paso el dulce.

El rubio sonrió y se metió el dulce a la boca; saboreando el caramelo y soltando un suave 'Mmm!' que hizo reír a Loki, a pesar de ser el mayor, Thor podía ser mucho más infantil que un niño de tres años.

—Sabes que a eso se le llama un beso indirecto ¿No?— comento con simpleza, únicamente con la intención de picar un poco al ojiazul.

Thor miro a Loki con los ojos bien abiertos, sus mejillas cubriendose de un ligero tono nacarado. El menor rió suavemente, con esa risa que a Thor le recordaba el repiqueteo de las campanas al medio día. Entonces, Thor hizo algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, tomo el rostro de Loki entre sus manos y deposito un casto beso en los delgados labios del chico.

—Y eso, es un beso directo— sin mas, echo a correr, queriendo evitar el posible golpe que recibiría.

Loki se levanto de su lugar y, sonrojado hasta las orejas, corrió tras de su hermano.

—¡Ese fue mi primer beso Thor! ¡Regresa aquí! ¡IDIOTA!— y ese, fue su primer insulto.

.

.

Thor miró por la ventana de su habitación, sonriendo nostalgico ante el recuerdo que lo habia abordado justamente esa noche. Noche en la que recien habia llegado a Asgard para entregar como prisionero al que una vez fue su hermano. No pudo evitar suspirar con pesar al pensar que ya no compartiria recuerdos como ese con Loki, que ya no podrian salir a jugar y bromear como hace ya tanto...

Llevandose una mano a los labios, atrajo hacia si el recuerdo fantasmal de su primer beso.

_¿En donde habian quedado esos dias?_

.

.

Loki se hiso ovillo en la esquina de su pequeña carcel, temblando, sintio un fugaz cosquilleo que lo obligo a llevarse los dedos a la boca.

_¿Aun recuerdas nuestro primer beso, Thor?_

.:.: _**F**__IN_ :.:.

_**M**__erece algún review? :3_


End file.
